My Whoever
by sombertime.sadness
Summary: "Colonel…have you ever done something, so wrong it made you want to run away?" (EdxRoy) (Inspired by Remembering Sunday by All Time Low) (Rated T for cursing...rating may go up later)
1. Chapter 1

My whoever

"Colonel…have you ever done something, so wrong it made you want to run away?"

(EdxRoy) (Inspired by Remembering Sunday by All Time Low)

* * *

Who knows how many years it has been. How many years it has been since Roy had last see him. Seen those beautiful blonde locks, golden ember eyes, shining limbs. His hair was pulled back into a single ponytail. Close to five years, it had to have been. Because today was Sunday, a sad day for Roy Mustang, five years ago this day Edward Elric vanished.

In one gloved hand Roy held onto a glass of scotch filled to the brim, topped off with ice. In the other hand a small square photo given to him by Alponse. It was a photo of Edward, sitting out on the Rockbell's porch, hunched over holding the dog Den. That cheesy wide smile always brought a grin to Roy's face. Alphonse by the way got his body back after the whole ordeal with Father. But according to Alphonse. Only a week after returning to Resembool, Edward vanished over night.

Leaning forward letting out a haphazard sigh, the alcohol on his breath stung his nostrils. His coal black eyes had bags under them. Redness around his iris, lids half closed. "Where did you run off to Fullmetal?" He said in a single sighs as he chugged another drink down his throat, not able to even taste the devils nectar anymore.

Five years, that makes Roy 35 now. "You must be at least 23… I wish I could have given you your first drink" Roy hiccuped as he pushed the glass away and leaned back. "I wonder…if you would punch me for keeping this photo" He said as he placed the photo back down on his desk. Yes Edward would most definitely sock one right into his ribs, saying 'Why would a bastard like you keep that…. to laugh at how short I am compared to a dog!' Roy could hear his voice ringing in his ears now as if Edward was right next to him. Standing up with a push of the table he managed to stumble his way to his bedroom. Falling on top of his comforter with a flop and his head landing on the pillow. His arms wrapped around the pillow securely as he buried his face into the pillow. "I promise…I'll find you Edward. Bring you home" He mumbled as he fell asleep till fully clothed besides his shoes that lay against the wall just kicked off without a care. His eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"_Here Colonel. This is the most recent photo we have of him" Alphonse eyes stared up at Roy's as if trying to speak to him through glances. Roy has seen those eyes before, in Ishbal. Pleading eyes, wide eyes that seemed to be staring straight into your own soul; eyes that almost seemed to have given up, but he knew Alphonse, his eyes were not the giving up type; more determined and not waning off of their destination._

_Roy glanced down at the photo and took it in his hand and nodded his head. "I'll do my best Alphonse" Turning on his heels he left Alphonse there standing at the doorway, Winry their childhood friend left on the couch sobbing at the fact that Edward was missing. Walking back to the car, slicking his hand back and put his hat on he got into the passengers side. Riza's eyes glanced over at him. "How did it go sir?" She asked as she drove down the dirt road._

"_I saw those eyes again," Roy said in a single toned voice as he closed his eyes. "Eyes I never wanted to see" Riza kept her eyes on the road, dirt flying up from the back tires making the house seem to disappear._

"_You ever think that Edward doesn't want to be found?" She asked. Roy just shrugged his shoulders slightly._

"_Who knows with that kid; wherever he is he better be in his right mind. I can't picture him doing this to Alphonse and Winry" Riza nodded her head_

* * *

Eyes shooting open as the alarm clock went off, buzzing in his eyes, damn. His tired eyes closed again as he rubbed the sleep away from them before reaching over and pressing down on his clock. The clock read 8am and he had to be at work in a half an hour. Who cares anymore, without that blonde bursting through his door his days seemed to get duller as the weeks and months went by without him.

His morning went normal, brushing his teeth fitting himself with his uniform. Pulling on his gloves and grabbing that single photo of Edward and stuffed it into his pocket. Walking passed his kitchen he froze; it had to be his imagination. Whipping his head around he could have sworn he saw Edward there sitting his chair, but it was just his mind playing tricks on him. His heart raced; sweat clammed up his palms as he managed to calm down. That kitchen seemed empty, untouched. Another memory entered his mind.

* * *

"_Fullmetal are you planning on emptying out my fridge I just stocked for a week," Roy asked as he put another pancake on Ed's plate and he dug into it like it was the only thing he had eaten in days. Ed coughed before swallowing the orange juice as well. Though it did look like Ed hadn't been gaining wait, he looked like he was all bone, his clothing looked baggier than usual._

"_It's just you here isn't it? I'm doing you a favor so your food doesn't go to waste" He said as he put the glass down._

"_What are you doing here Edward? You are the last person to show up on my doorstep at 5am" Roy said rather irritated as he took his place at his kitchen table staring at the blonde across from him. The air seemed to get thicker as Ed put down the fork and knife and just stared down at the floor. But before he could ask again Edward just gave that cheesy grin. "Ah well Al kicked me out of the apartment something about me being a slob, leaving books and food lying around" Ed said as he laughed halfheartedly. But Roy could see through it, something was off. "Besides what's it to you?" He added before taking a bite of the remaining pancake before pushing the plate away from him._

"_Because Edward this is my house and it was 5am" He said. "Why are you here?" Roy asked as he gazed into those golden optics. Ed seemed to remain quiet, something he rarely does, and he only does it when he is serious._

"_Colonel…have you ever done something, so wrong it made you want to run away?"_

* * *

Those were the last words he had heard from Edward. Back then he didn't look much into it, Edward always asked solemn questions likes those when he got serious. But he always figured out what he needed to go. But this time, Ed never figured out what to do, so he ran. Sitting at the desk he glanced at the paperwork and mail Riza had dropped off. He sighed as his fingers glided over the piece of mail putting them categories, junk, not junk and burnable. The very last envelope was different. No military seal, no important notices just a place envelope with a single name scribble across it.

'Colonel Bastard'

A lump formed in Roy's throat as he read those words. Only one person had called him that through the years. It was Ed, had to be him. Black eyes glanced around seeing if anyone was in his office, it was just Roy with peace and quiet for a few minutes. Shaky fingers carefully unsealed the letter not wanting to possibly damage the contents inside. Pulling out a folded piece of paper he

_Roy,_

_Do you remember the promise I made to you that night in the car. I believe the promise was over 520 cenz. I wish I could give that to you right now. But I believe I owe you a lot more than some pocket change. I owe you an explanation. I can't believe it's been 5 years. How are Alphonse and Winry doing? I'm thinking about them as I write this, I bet Winry would love to throw a wrench at me and Al would probably punch me in the face. Lovely family I have._

_But Roy, I owe you the most. For watching out for me all those years when I was to young and stubborn to realize what you truly did for me. Remember that Sunday morning when I asked you if you have ever done something so wrong, you wanted to run away? That's what I did 5 years ago. I ran._

_I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible. I'm terrified to speak but you wouldn't expect that from me. I messed up I'll be blunt now I just want the rain to wash the memory out of my mind._

_I don't expect you to write me back. I just wanted to give you some closure to let you know I am alive and well. But at times I wish I wasn't...not after what I did.  
_

_Oh and can you do me one more favor? I know I ask a lot but this will be the last thing I ask of you. Could you let Winry and Al know I am alive…and then burn this letter for me?_

_Take care; you would have made a great Fuhrer._

_Fullmetal._

Roy's hands shook as he read the last part of the letter. "Idiot" he said with anger and sadness hinted in his voice. "How can I write you back if you don't leave a return address!?" He said as he. About to do what he asked and had his index and thumb finger pressed together he noticed something. Next to the last thing he said Fuhrer, were two droplets, which look like water spilled on it. Roy released his fingers as he stared. Were those teardrops? No Edward would never cry for him. Expecting there to be more on the back his heart sank when he saw an empty backside. "Sorry Edward…I can't keep your last promise. I'm going to find you, this letter is my only clue," he said as he put the letter in his top drawer and locked it.

* * *

Part one of two! Review! Next part will be longer and maybe you will get to find out what Edward did to cause him to run away. So you better review! hahaha


	2. Chapter 2

PaytonPride: of course I am going to write more my silly little story reader xD I will be expecting that cookie in the end!

moving on~ So I decided I am going to break this up to keep you readers coming back to me. Thats how my evil little mind works. Making you wanting more out of me! And keeping my interest since I suffer from A.D.D. hahaha. So read on part 2 and a part 3 shall soon follow

Oh and reviews make me happy and make me want to write more!

* * *

My Whoever Part 2

_Somewhere in Aerugo_

Aerugo, a country located south of the Amestrian border. Is where we find Edward hiding out. He figured he would be best hiding out here because of the recent dethroning of Fuhrer King Bradley, Aerugo and Amestris recently signed a peace treaty so there would be no reason for the military to come into this country. Plus, he and Alphonse never visited this country during their travels. Hopefully no one would search for him.

Edward sat up in his bedroom with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth as he slid his hands through his hair pulling it into his well known ponytail. His clothing consisted of brown pants, with a white button up top, and a dark brown jacket hanging over his shoulders. Sliding his arms through it his hand accidentally bumped into a vase knocking it to the wooden floor shattering it into dozes on pieces.

"Shit" He cursed as he bit the toast before setting it down and bent over picking up the pieces one by one. This could have been easily fixed with alchemy, but no, he was useless now. Famed Fullmetal Alchemist unable to preform alchemy, it was a simple life, calm and he enjoyed his new life. But his mind always wandered back to a certain raven-haired superior. A smile broke out onto his face, not a happy one, but one filled with hurt and a little regret. Ed had made his choice years ago, after what happened he could not face Roy ever again. Who knows what that man would think of him after he learned the truth?

"Edward! Edward!" Little voices rang from the outside of his room before the door busted open. Two kids who also lived in the same building stared up at Edward before their eyes gazed down to the broken glass. "Oh Edward you broke something" Said the little girl with bright orange hair. She couldn't be more than 10 years old. "Stay back Celine you will get cut" he said as he finished cleaning up and tossed the shards away.

"O-Oh Edward Miss Charlotte wants to talk to you!" The younger boy with ash blonde hair said as both little kids ran out the door. Sighing Ed grunted not wanting to talk with that woman. Not because he hated her, because she always wanted something. "What does she want now?" he said with a bored look on his face. Leaving his room, locking it, kids likes to wander inside and play with his science equipment. This place reminded him of the bar he once visited in Youswell, the adults burly and kind and the kids loud and cheerful. He tried to avoid any places that remind of him of home, but he was drawn here. Plus when he arrived here in Aerugo 5 years ago he passed out in front of this building, Aerugo orphanage. It's funny, here they must know about equivalent exchange. Because when Edward came too after passing out the woman, Miss Charlotte had the choice to turn him in since he snuck over the border. But she did not. Instead its what she said that shocked him.

"_This isn't a place where I harbor fugitives, but you look like a healthy young man. I won't turn you in as long as you work for me here!"_

Her voice strong yet had a gentle nature hidden in it. Almost like Riza's voice. So here he is, five years later, still an illegal in Aerugo hiding out/working at an orphanage. Arriving at her office he sighed and just waltzed on it like he always had done. "Don't you knock!?" With only seconds to react Edward ducked his head from the flying bundled up newspaper.

"Jesus Charlotte what if I was one of the kids?" Edward retorted back as he picked up the paper. She just shrugged her bony shoulders. She was really quite scrawny for a sixty-year-old woman, Strong lungs to for a smoker. Her grey hair pined up in a messy bun with a few pieces handing down the sides of her face. "Hey the kids have learned, however you are the only one to not learn Edward" She smirked back at him before reaching into her desk.

"Celine said you needed to see me?" Edward asked not looking at her but his eyes trailed along the dusty bookshelf.. She nodded her head as she flipped through paperwork keeping her lips over her cancer stick before finally whipping out an envelope. "Taxes, need you to take this down to the department" Edward eyes widened. "Charlotte you know I can't you crazy old hag, is your mind going now? I'm Illegal, they ask for paperwork as soon as you enter. God I feel worse than Ling" He mumbled that last part. Unable to speak more he just swatted away a cloud of smoke that was blown in his direction. This woman was brash but she did have a heart and cared for these kids and Edward.

"Please Edward, I may be old but I have connections inside the department. When you arrive all you have to do it hand it to Lida who will be waiting outside. Now get going before I turn you in!" She shouted before Edward was pushed out the door by her loudness and slammed the door. "Damn" he mumbled as he walked out the front door into the warn daylight. Right now he felt about as bad as Ling when he arrived in Amestris.

This country was nice, a prosperous place and wealthy country at that. As he walked down the street the envelope in his pocket many of the small shop owners waved to Edward. Everyone knew Edward mostly for being Charlotte's assistant, but no one know of the real reason she worked for her. But this country was no home.

He turned a corner and soon saw a woman standing there in a pencil knee length skirt and a purple top. Lida, Charlotte's daughter was standing there. A soft smile came to her lips. "Haven't seen you in a while Edward, mother hasn't killed you yet?" She asked as she took the envelope from him.

"She wouldn't kill her personal errand boy" He said with a taunt in his voice as he leaned up against the wall of the capital department.

"You know many people would have quit already but you are sticking it out" She said as she put leaned up against the wall next to Edward. "Oh are you going to the parade today?" She asked. Edward gave her a confused look not knowing what she was talking about.

"Parade? For what?"

"Damn Edward you live in the dark? It's the five-year celebration of the peace treaty with Amestris. It's going to be getting renewed today" Edward face fell as he heard the words from her. Today, no it couldn't be real. Maybe they won't show. Maybe h won't show. No, no he couldn't see him, he couldn't let Roy see him. He couldn't bar to see the look of sadness in his eyes.

"S-Sorry Lida I have to go!" Ed yelled as he took off down the street, not even glancing back to see her confused face. His legs carried him, zigzagging through the ever-growing crowds. It was becoming overwhelmed with people, the whole city had to be here. 'E-Excuse me…sorry" He mumbled as he walked against the traffic of pedestrians. It was so bad there was no way he could get through.

Loud bangs could be heard, soon confetti filled the air as pieces fell onto the crowd covering up the ground, it was becoming hard to see as he finally pushed through the crowd. But it was too late. Something in his hear urged him to stay, but his mind was telling him to run. Especially when the confetti cleared. There, out in broad daylight, clear as day. A raven-haired male walked down the streets of along side the other forces of the Amestrian military. Everything around him seemed to slow down to a stop. Roy, was mere feet from him. It was like they were the only two there. Ed's mind was screaming run, run away before he see's you, but his legs wouldn't carry him away. It wasn't until his head turned and coal eyes widened as he was caught off guard by the sudden gold ones. Gasping in a split second Ed took off, vanishing as if he wasn't even there.

* * *

_5 years ago _

"_You know Edward it amazed me sometimes how you always managed to wiggle you way around the system" Edwards eyes widened as he stopped packing up his things from the lockers. That voice, who knows how long it has been since he heard it buzzing in his ear like an annoying fly. The room was silent. Edward turned his head around and saw Colonel Frank Archer leaned up against a wall with a cool calm smile upon his features. Edward knew better, this man was not to be trusted._

"_What do you want Archer?" He mumbled._

"_Such animosity, what have I ever done to you?" Ed rolled his eye; he despised this man. If Roy didn't trust him then neither did he. "But yes it is what I want, and I want answers" He said as he pushed himself up from the wall. "You know Roy and I are both gunning for the same position. And you Fullmetal…" Ed turned around just as Archers hand came slammed up against the wall right next to Ed's temple. Ed remained still as his back was pressed up against the wall, staring up into his cold eyes. "Are going to help me become Fuhrer" Archer smirked as Ed's face fell into horror._

* * *

Muwahahaha Frank Archer is a bitch! After hearing that proposal what will our little Edward do? Find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3

My Whoever

* * *

5 years ago

"Are you out of your god damn mind Archer? What makes you think I would help you? You would probably run this country down into the ground. Roy deserves it more than you" He scoffed as he turned around and slammed the locker closed loudly obviously in a ticked off mood now. Even though Ed refused Archer still had that disgusting look on his face that was full of mistrust. "Move it" He mumbled as he pushed passed Archer attempting to get out of the room.

"I don't think you understand just how much trouble I can get Roy into" he smirked and that made Ed stop walking dead in his tracks.

"What do you mean Archer?" he said as he watched Archer pull some papers out of his uniform. Archer just remained silent as Edward snatched the papers from him and looked over the multiple files. As he realized what they were his eyes widened.

"How did you get these!?" Ed demanded. In his hand were the many reports Ed gave to Roy after he completed missions. Those reports held everything that Roy let slide and didn't tell any of the superior officers and hid them from the Fuhrer. Of course they had to be hidden, Ed couldn't let anyone know what his true plans for him being in the military.

"After Maes died you know I got put in the investigations department" He said smirking. "You should read the last one" Archer smirked and Edward did. It was the report Mustang wrote about Edward.

"You see you did not lose you arm and leg during the war like you told our late Fuhrer. Human transmutation caused you to lose that. Roy Mustang kept that a secret. It is forbidden and illegal taboo and you tampered with it" Ed's hands began to shake as Archers voice rang into his ear. "I do recall you telling Bradley that you joined the military to 'help people'. What a load of shit that was huh" Edward tried to play it cool as he just held the paper in his fist.

"Yeah so what, everyone knows what I did already" He said.

"Yes…Mustangs men know. But the people up there…" He said pointing towards the top referring to the higher up that were one step below the Fuhrer. "Have no idea…If this information gets out, or if you don't help me they will get out. Mustang will either be demoted or even worse, discharged. You don't want that now do you? So sit" Archer commanded like he was talking to a dog. Technically Edward still hasn't written his letter of resignation so he was still apart of the military. Seeing no other option. He sat.

"Good" Archer sad as he walked over to the door and locked it so no one could enter and came back sitting in front of him. "Now Edward, you have two options," He said holding up two fingers. "One, you can help me become Fuhrer and in return all this information I have will disappear. Or two, you can completely disregard what I am saying to you and have me turn this information into the higher ups and have Roy get discharged without even having the chance of coming back" Archer smirked as Ed looked completely lost. He read over the file over and over again hoping to find some kind of mistake or loophole he could use. But there was none. A lump caught in this throat as he looked up at Archer.

Edward did not want Roy to get discharged at all, Roy helped him fulfill his goal in the end and he wanted to see Roy fulfill his. "I help you, Roy stays as Colonel" Archer nodded his head. "If I don't…Roy loses his position his entire military stature…" He said sadly he had no choice. Ed's bangs fell in front of his face as he hid the sorrow in his eyes.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

_"Roy has recently filled out paperwork requesting to become next Fuhrer. He has written a full report on the Father incident and how he revealed Bradley as a Homunculus. Steal all that paperwork for me and bring it back to the investigations department…I'll be waiting. Oh and here is a key to Mustangs Office"_

Edward walked silently through the halls. Peaking around every corner making sure he was alone and he was. Midnight had drawn near and Edward was alone in the wing. Archer, how that name left a bad taste in Edward's mouth. The further he walked down the hall the most sadness he felt and dead that followed him everywhere he went. Archer held all the strings and the only way to rationalize this was to keep repeating, Roy won't get discharged, Roy won't get discharged over and over in his mind. But he knew it wasn't helping his case.

Standing at the entrance, the large wooden doors seemed much bigger now. His hand was so shaky that it missed the keyhole a few times. "Please don't be the right key" He said quietly as he turned the key and with a click, it was unlocked. He cursed to himself for that fake hope. Inside the office it was dark and silent. You could hear a pin drop. Small droplets of water were hitting the large windows and soon picked up as a storm blew in. Maybe Roy did not leave the files at his desk? He is smarter than that right? However Roy did not like taking paperwork home he even said it would be an even bigger risk to burn it if he was at his house. A flash of lightening lit up the sky and the room like a car shining its headlights inside a house. The flash revealed a manila envelope sitting on top of his desk. Walking over he just stared at it. Inside this file were Roy's dreams. His golden eyes filled with tears as a single one fell down his cheek.

"I-I'm sorry…Roy" he said as he quickly snatched the envelope and hurried out of the office. Lip quivering as he locked the door. He held still as he clung onto the files for dear life. "D-Damn it all" He said as he grabbed a fist full of his own hair in frustration, gritting his teeth he took off running down the hall leaving the door shut and locked as if no one had set foot inside.

Ed stood at the door of the investigations department and walked inside seeing Archer leaning up against his desk. "Took you longer than I thought" He said without emotion showing no care or mercy for Edward's well being right now. Ed just slammed them into his chest and turned his body around. Archer didn't even flinch when they were handed to him he just stuffed them into his coat and smirked.

"Don't be so down on yourself Edward, It's not the end of the world. Though if he finds out who did this I'm sure he will end up drinking himself to death" Ed's eyes widened. That's right, Roy was an alcoholic. And if one of his closest subordinates did this who knows what he would do. "So what do you plan on doing Edward, running? Running from the fact that you helped destroy his dream?" He said.

Edwards fist shook, but he remained still "I did what you asked, I'm leaving" He said and stormed out of the office leaving a very satisfied Archer in room. Ed barged through the doors running out into the rain not caring about it pouring down on his small body. He felt he deserved all the torture the weather could throw at him. Ed ran as far as he could until his legs gave out on him and he dropped to his knees.

"Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" He yelled as he pounded his flesh hands on the cement grown cutting up his hands in the process. Rain water mix in with his blood as he got washed away. Finding what little strength and sanity he had left and stood up and just decided to head to the train station. He needed to get out of this city, go home and act like nothing had happened. And who knows, even without that paperwork Roy might still get picked right? He is the hero or Ishbal after all? Can't he still get the position? Ed only hoped so.

* * *

One week later

"Brother! Come look at this!" Alphonse yelled as he ran down the dirt road holding the local newspaper clutched in his hands. Ed raised his eyes and looked outside the window before heading outside and stood on the porch.

"What is it Al?" Ed asked as Al panted catching his breath, he has been pretty winded lately, but nothing to look into since he got his body back. Al looked up at Edward with hurt in his eyes. "The paper" Ed took the paper and flicked it open and it only took a few seconds to realize what it was. There, in black and white a photo of Frank Archer, one hands raised as if he was waiving to the people of Central.

"It is with great honor that we can finally announce the new Fuhrer of Amestris…Fuhrer Frank Archer" Edwards voice trailed out and he just stood there silent, not even acknowledging Al standing there.

"I can't believe the Colonel didn't get picked, what were the higher ups thinking on picking Archer…it makes no sense. Huh b-brother what's wrong?" Al asked as he attempted to get his attention.

"I-Im sorry Al, I have to go!" He said as he dropped the newspaper on the ground and took off stepping on the photo in the process. Before Al could call for him he was already down the street. Nightfall came around and Al was already asleep. Edward snuck inside the house being so quiet, much easier with the metal. He walked up to his room and grabbed a brown rugged suitcase he used to carry around on their journey. He packed it full of clothing, money, map and other essential items. Walking downstairs he left one single note.

_"Im sorry Al, Winry. Take care"_ It was scribbled on a photo of all three of them before he headed out into the night never to be heard from again.

* * *

I am sooo EVIL! But guess what, all of you should know this is a mini series. So next chapter will be the final one. :) Review! Oh and I am taking my time with the final chapter so it can be amazing for you all!

I love reviews remember ;)


	4. Chapter 4

part 4

Holy crap I am alive...

Sorry guys shit when down but I managed to remember this story. This is the final part. This mini series is now complete

Please look out for future work.!

Thanks for all of your support.

* * *

That night Roy new that wasn't a fluke, the man he picked out in the crowd. That beautiful blonde hair, eyes so golden that sun would be jealous. Edward was here, and he would have never guessed in a million years. A smirk came to his lips, showing how much he really knew Edward. And here Roy was, just sitting in his hotel room with a glass of scotch in his hand and an almost empty bottle on the table.

"He's finally here, in my grasp, yet I am letting him slip away again" He said as he leaned back in his chair, his coal eyes stared out the window into the night as he watched one by one the lights go off from the various businesses. A knock came on the door almost startling him out of his gaze. Coughing and regaining his composure he opened the door. Something inside of him ticked bad, this was one of the last people he wanted to see. One of Archer's right hand man. Keeping a composed face he just quickly saluted like a good soldier he was supposed to be.

"Brigadier General Kimblee...what brings you at this hour?" Roy lowered his hand once he said at ease.

"I come with paperwork from the Fuhrer...a mission" Kimblee smirked as he handed him the file. Something was not right. Opening the envelope he read over the terms and his eyes widened.

"Is this real? T-This can't be right. How can he expect me to do this?" Roy was visibly shaking. This mission was absurd.

"What's the matter Mustang, a mission is a mission remember, or have you gone soft-" Roy clutched the paper in his hand as he glared daggers at Kimblee. Every since Archer had became Fuhrer Mustang has been there little scapegoat. Dumping all the long, horrid missions on Roy's desk. But this was out of the question.

"Get it done Mustang" Kimblee glared at him before slamming the door in Roy's face. His breathing became quicker and his eyes shut tight, if he could squeeze the piece of paper anymore it would be nothing bust dust in his hand right now. Walking over to the table he sat the mission statement down. He yanked the pocket watch proving his rank and he grabbed his jacket placing it all on the table. Raising his hands he snapped, and quickly everything was incinerated.

"This is one mission I will not do..." He added as he walked out of his hotel room and into the night looking for the one person he could go to, even if he didn't want to be found. Back on the desk was the piece of paper slowly burning.

_From the Desk of Fuhrer Frank Archer._

_Colonel Roy Mustang,_

_By order of the Fuhrer it has come to our attention that the Late Fullmetal Alchemist has been spotted in this area._

_Find him and bring him back to Headquarters, dead or alive._

* * *

Roy ran down the streets, if Archer new Edward was here then his own men knew as well. This was bad Edward could be in danger.

"Edward!" Roy yelled out running through the rain looking in alleyways, empty houses even the small places between the houses. He knew Ed should have made up a rant for checking in such small places but who didn't care right now. He panted, his legs felt numb from the chilling rain, this rain was just like the storm 5 years ago when Edward disappeared .

Feeling a ground shaking explosion he stopped and covered his face with his arm and looked up into the sky. There was a smoke cloud above the train station. Picking up his pace he ran faster. "Please don't make me too late" he said to himself as he dashed to the train station.

Edward coughed as he landed on the ground, rocks and stones flying from the explosion. His hair fell from his ponytail and his clothes tattered, stained with mud and a bit of blood from the cuts over his leg and arms from the explosion. "The hell!?" He yelled as his golden eyes stared up as a figure walked through the smoke.

"Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric do not resist" Edward's eyes widened and in just enough time to put his hands on the ground and pushed himself off. Who was this man trying to kill him, he must be new to the military. The air was still and Edward glared daggers at the man. With another step Edward.

"Who are you! Why are you after me!?" He yelled trying to get some answers.

"Edward Elric you have been sentenced to death by Fuhrer Frank Archer" Ed's eyes widened only to be replaced with a smirk across his lips.

"So he figured out where I am, wants to get rid of the evidence, that I know his secret huh" Ed said as he stood straight up and wiped the blood from his lips. The alchemist raised his arms and slammed his wrists together, making his hands open up like a claw and out shot a bolt of lightening. Edward gasped as he rolled out of the way of the metal chain that almost stabbed him through the shoulder. This guy was like a metal catapult.

'D-Damn I can't use alchemy, all I can do is dodge, he's keeping me at a good distance. I can't get close' Edward had no choice but to run. Turning on his heels Ed dashed down the alley way.

"Fullmetal stop at once!" The military man was hot on his trails as he dashed down alleyways trying to dodge him and lose him. Even though Ed has been living here since the ran 5 years ago he still managed to get stuck at a dead end.

"Shit!" Edward turned around pressing his back against the wall as the officer stepped closer.

"Last chance Edward Elric, come with me in peace or die here and now" Ed smirked as he put his hand on the wall half expecting his alchemy to magically return, but that would do him no use at all because he gave it all away. Edward just smirked as he watched his hands glow and the chained spike came towards Edward's chest. In a split second Edward managed to dodge, but it did not completely miss him. Edward yelled out in pain clenching his teeth as his shoulder was pierced right through the bone. The spike pinned Edward to the brick wall. Blood poured down the wall as his shirt got stained with blood.

"Go ahead and kill me! Since I am found out I am better off dead...I deserve it after what I did to 'him'" Edward said as he had a solemn look on his face as if he was accepting his fate or punishment for his actions in the past. "Before you kill me...can I ask you to give someone a message for me when you are done" Edward said in defeat. The man nodded his head and waited to listen to his one last request.

"Tell...Roy Mustang, im sorry. I'm sorry for ruining his chances at becoming Fuhrer. That it was all my fault...and that I ran because I couldn't face him after what I did" He looked down at the ground watching his own blood mix with the water.

All that Edward heard after he spoke was a click of a lighter and flames erupted around the military officers sending him flying back into a wall knocking him out instantly. Ed closed his eyes as he yelled out in pain as the spike was ripped out from his shoulder. The heat from the flames could be felt against his skin as it chased away the cold. Once they died down he opened his eyes and saw a certain dark haired male holding a lighter in his hand since it was raining. Ed's heart thumped in his chest, his breath caught in his throat.

"Edward..." Roy had a disappointed look on his face, the rain dripped down his cheeks making it look like he was crying, hell he could be crying and he just couldn't tell. "What do you mean...you're fault?" Roy asked stepping forward. If Ed could run he would be doing so right now. He just remained plastered up against the wall, a hand over his wound trying to stop the bleeding.

Ed's lip quivered as he just looked down, trying to bite his lip to get it to stop. "That night...5 years ago. Archer came to me. I helped him Roy, I helped him become Fuhrer...if I didn't do what he said he would make sure you were discharged because of the information you withheld to the upper staff about me" This time Ed was crying, tears streamed down his face.

"I snuck into your office, stole paperwork you had filed for moving up to Fuhrer...and gave it to Archer. I ran after, I couldn't face you" His breath hitched in his throat as he tried to calm down. He didn't dare look up to see Mustangs face.

"I-I ruined you dream Roy...you helped me achieve mine and in return I fuckin' destroyed yours!" he added. What happened next Edward did not expect in a million years. Edward felt strong arms wrap around his body as he was pulled close into a loving embrace. His sobbing stopped as he just held still not sure what to do.

"Edward...remember what I said a long time ago, never run without asking for my help" Roy pulled back and stared down into those beautiful golden eyes.

"Becoming Fuhrer would have meant nothing if you weren't by my side" Ed's eyes widened and his head looked around as Roy picked him up in his arms carrying like he was his bride. Ed was shocked he actually had nothing to say to the colonel. Sirens could be heard going off in the distance.

"Mustang? What is that? Whats going on" Ed asked

"Shh Ed, we have to get out of here. Archer is trying to get you killed. He tried making me do it...but I couldn't complete that mission. So I burned my jacket, the mission papers and left my state alchemist watch behind" Ed's eyes widened as he felt Roy walk off down the street with him in his arms.

"B-But Roy that's desertion you'll be wanted!" Ed said trying to get him to go back and avoid the consequences.

"We'll be wanted together. A life without you in it is meaningless" Roy smiled. With Edward finally back in his arms he felt like his life was now complete again. No title of Fuhrer could make him feel as happy as he was right now. Roy managed to sneak around Headquarters and hotwire a car. Gently he slid Edward in the front seat getting him out of the rain. Moving over he got in the drivers side and looked around. "Perfect" Roy said as he ripped up some cloth and tied it around Ed's wound tight enough to stop the bleeding but not enough to hurt him.

Ed's eyes slowly opened, his hair sticking to his face and to his back. Roy placed his regular jacket over Ed's body trying to keep him warm.

"Roy...where are we going to go. We are wanted by the state now..."

"Let me worry about that Ed" Placing a hand on the seat Roy leaned over. Slowly inch by inch until his cold lips pressed against Edwards soft ones. Ed complied as he kissed him back softly, it was perfect. Just like Ed imagined it would be.

"As long as you are by my side I'll do everything in my power to protect you. We will stay together. And this time Edward...don't run" He chuckled as he put the car into drive and drove out of town getting as far away from the city as possible. "Five years was a long time to be waiting for you to return"


End file.
